


Pushing the Cassrita Agenda One Chapter At A Time

by petulantbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: buddy ships it, cassrita content in my mouth, i just love them okay, they meet again while rita's on a heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petulantbitch/pseuds/petulantbitch
Summary: we need more cassrita content, so I was happy to oblige
Relationships: Cassandra Kanagawa/Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pushing the Cassrita Agenda One Chapter At A Time

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite lady detective. Never thought i'd see you off Mars." I grinned at Juno as I walked up, fighting back a laugh when his jaw dropped.

"Didn't think i'd see you anywhere, Cass." He lowered his voice and leaned in a little, eyebrows knitting with worry. He really shouldn't do that, worry makes him look stupid. "Shouldn't you be, uh, keeping a low profile and stuff? I don't really think Min would give up finding you that easily, and this kind of party seems like a place she'd have. friends."

I snorted, waving my hand in the air. "Min doesn't have friends, she has people she calls friends who would probably rather rip her throat out than look bad next to her. And she'd return the favor. Nah, Snow, the lady throwing this whole deal, is letting me crash with her because she knows it'd piss Min off if she knew."

Juno opened his mouth to say something else, but luckily, someone else cut him off before he got the

chance. "Ah, there you are dear. And who might- Oh! Cassandra. Lovely to see you again." I squinted at him as he grinned, pointy teeth flashing in the light. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite place... "Holy shit, you're that Dark Matters agent guy, right? Look at you go Juno, I knew you two were flirting

with each other the entire time you were at my house."

Wincing, Juno shook his head. "Er, don't call me that here. It's Hazel." He sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously not too happy about it.

"And I've never worked for Dark Matters before, so I have no idea what you could be getting at. We met at a party like this a few years ago!" I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could even get a word out he started walking away, gently pulling Juno with him. "Anyway, we should be going. Plenty of other people to talk to you know how it is. It was nice seeing you!"

I sighed and waved halfheartedly, walking in the opposite direction to try and find something to drink. I normally wouldn't admit it, but I was pretty damn happy to see Juno. A familiar face is kind of comforting, especially one that belongs to someone you consider a friend. His boyfriend though-or husband or whatever, I don't know- he's obviously trying to hide something and I don't like it. I don't give two shits about honesty but his little "I've never worked for Dark Matters" thing is off.

Actually, Juno being here is weird as hell. This isn't his normal hang, and being outside of Hyperion City isn't something I ever thought he'd agree to, no matter how much of a shithole that place was. So maybe... What if I followed them? Just for a little bit. It wouldn't hurt anyone, plus I'd get answers and something to do at this boring party.

I snatched a flute of champagne off a server's tray and downed it before walking in the direction the two of them headed. Right into a rather short woman that I hadn't even seen in front of me. Both of us fell to the floor, the people around us tittering and stepping away.

"Shit, I'm sorry!"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean-” She cut off and grinned at me, eyes widening a little. "Miss Kanagawa! Hey there!"

"1- Rita? You're here too?" I smiled back at her and stood up, holding out my hand to help her up. Rita

took it and nodded, bouncing up and down a little.

"Yep! Mistah St-Er, Hazel- didn't want me to come but I really wanted to go to the party and get all fancy! You look real pretty! I love your outfit!"

My outfit wasn't anything special, really, just some black ripped jeans, a button up, and a suit jacket, but I certainly rocked it. Rita, on the other hand, was in the brightest, most sparkly red dress i'd ever seen. Which says something, because I grew up with Cecil. She wore it well though, hair up in a bun on the top of her head.

"Thank you. You look nice too. And hey, I never got the chance to thank you for breaking me out of Hoosegow. I really appreciate it."

"Of course! It was real easy, plus I wanted to!" She paused for a moment and frowned a little, glancing

to her side. "Well, I've gotta go! It was real nice talking to ya, Miss Kanagawa!" Waving, she took off.

"Bye! And uh- you can just call me Cass, you know."

Rita stopped and turned, nodding. "Alrighty, Cass it is!" With another wide smile, she kept walking.

If Rita's here, along with Juno, they're probably together. And following her will probably help me figure out what they're doing. Her being kind of cute- well, really cute-is just an added bonus.


End file.
